The Yamis Adventure
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: When Yuugi gives Seto the rod he get it and a Yami too, but Seto dosen't want a Yami anywere near him so he kicks him out. The other Hikaris deside to do the same and kick out there Yamis, and so the Yamis must live in the normal world by themselves.
1. Default Chapter

Aisha: Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own up to episode 171 of the Japanese one and the movie on DVD... Anyway, most of the characters are gonna be a little OOC and there will be one or two OC and there will be swearing. Anyway, on with the story!

The Yami adventures

Yuugi sat on his bed and stared at the Sennen Rod. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it and he wasn't sure what he would even do with it if he did keep it. He knew what his Yami would do with it if he had it.... And that was the main reason that he didn't want to keep it. After staring at the rod for a moment more he knew what he was goanna do.

) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Seto Kaiba was in his office typing on his computer in his super fast Seto-type when Kira buzzed him over the intercom.

"Kaiba, Yuugi's here. He wants to see you." She said in a rather board voice. Seto glared at the intercom on his desk before replying.

"Well tell him to shove it." Outside of his office Kira shrugged to Yuugi.

"Go on in."

"But Kaiba said...." Kira shrugged once more.

"So? It's not like I really lysine that much to him. Just go on." Yuugi smiled and then went into Kaibas office.

"Kaiba?" The teenaged CEO glared at him.

"I said that I didn't want to see you."

"Well I wanted to give you something...." Seto looked over at Yuugi for a moment, his interest peaked.

"What is it that you want to give me?" Yuugi smiled and held up the Sennen rod. Seto stared at the item for a moment before he picked it up.

"Why in the world would I want this-" before he could finish his question there was a huge flash of light, Seto yelling something about an electrician, and then it all stopped. Him and Yuugi stared at the man that was now standing in the room as well.

The man that was standing there looked just like Seto but with a tan, and slightly darker hair. He stared at the two of them and they stared at him. This went on for about 2 minutes before the new man finally said something.

"Who... are you?" Seto stood up and crossed his arms.

"You tell me who you are."

"I am the High Priest Seth. Now who are you?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba. What the hell are you doing in my office."

"Well, I am apparently your Yami." There was another moment of silence.

"O...kay. Well you're not staying with me."

"But hikari!" Seto gave him one of his super death glares.

"Don't EVER call me that again!" Yuugi decide that this was a good point to join the conversation.

"Seto, are you just gonna throw your other half out on the street with nothing?" Seto shook his head and gave a small sigh.

"Fine." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a wad of bills and then threw it at the other half of his soul. "There should be enough for an apartment. Now get the hell out." Seth and Yuugi stared at the hikari, who stared back at them expectantly.

"Well?" He motioned to the door with the rod that he still held in his hand "Get out. Both of you." As they left Yuugi said to Seth.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna kick out my Yami too...."

) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"I can't belive that Yuugi kicked me out..." Yami moaned to the other three Yamis that were sitting on the curb with him. Bakura glared at him from about Bwin.

"It was your Hikari that convinced all our Hikaris to throw us out! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!" Yami gave him the finger.

"FUCK OFF!!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!!"

"Well, I'll fuck with you if you really want me to...." Bakura stared at him and then shook his head as he sat down.

"Not with you."

"Awww..."

"We need a place to stay..." Yami Malik said as he stretched out his legs and then did the tong thing. (YM was still there because he was a split personality not a Yami. He has his own body for the same reason as the rest of the Yamis. Seto built a machine that gave them all their own bodys.) Quite suddenly Yami looked up. The rest of the Yamis did the same and the all found that he was staring at a tan Seto.

"Seth?" Yami managed to ask. Seth, who was wandering around staring at the hand which he was holding all of his money in, looked up and screamed.

"ATEMU?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!?!" He yelled as he pointed at Yami, which resulted in his throwing all the money that he had in his hand at them. Bakura was the one that picked up most of the money as Yami and Seth yelled at each other.

"HEY!!!" The once Pharaoh and Priest were both quiet as he stared to talk. "We have enough money to rent an apartment for a while."

"An apartment?"

"Yes Seth one apartment." The priest look horrified at this thought.

"One? As in live with you freaks?!?!"

"Look who's talking." Bwin muttered to herself.

"But if we have that much we can get a ho!!" Yami smiled.

"A ho? As in a gardening implememt?" Seth asked looking confused. Everyone stared at him, at first thinking that he was joking, and then realizing that he wasn't.

"You haven't been a Yami long, hu?" Yami Malik asked as he tried to lick his back with the tip of his tong. Seth stared at all of them.

"You are all .... Freaks..."


	2. Jobs

Aisha: I still don't own Yuugi, still wish that I did.... ARG!! LIKE NO ONE REVIEWD FOR THIS STORY!!!! DO YOU ALL HATE ME?!?!?! AAAAA!!!! If I don't get reviews for this chapter then I'm not updating it anymore...

Wow thanks so much KrystalMountain. I'm glad that you like my stories, and yes they have a lot of supernatural stuff in them... As for the spelling... well yeah I suck at it... but oh well.... I'm dedicating this chapter to you! So ummm Yey!?! Once more thanks for all your reviews.

"Yes, hikari I'm fine.... No, we don't need any more mone-"

"YES WE DO!!!!" Bwin titled the phone away from her and covered up the phone.

"BAKURA SHUTP UP!! No hikari-chan we're fine. Okay.... Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Bwin sighed and hung up the phone. She then looked over at Bakura annoyed. He gave her a sad pleading look. She just glared.

"We don't need any money. What would we buy?"

"Alcohol.... Cigarettes... Drugs..." He shrugged. "Stuff."

"First you can steal the stuff second you DEAL drugs."

"But... still.." Bakura pouted "I like money..." He crossed his arms and looked sorta pissy. Bwin stared at him for a moment.

"You look so sexy like that." they were quite for a moment longer and then the fell onto each other, and started to make out.

"AEIIIII! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY HEAD!!!" Yami screeched as he ran out of the kitchen. "HELP ME!!!!" The thing that he was screaming about was a large turkey that was on his hair. The thing apparently still had the giblets in it when he got it on his head cause they were all over his face and the spikes that were stick out of the turkey.

"Be QUITE!!" Yami Marik yelled as he cut of one of his spikes with a large cleaver. "I'm trying to see how many ways my hair grows back." Bakura managed to get his tong back in his own mouth for a long enough time to say-

"But hair grows back really slowly."

"Not mine."

"THE BIRD IS TRYING TO KILLLLLLLL MMMMMEEEEEE!!!!! HELP!!!"

"Just watch the hair." YM said as he set the part of the spike that he had cut off back on his head. As soon as it touched there were some sparks and then it fused back together.

"Well, how about that?" He asked smiling. When he didn't get a response he opened his eyes and looked over at the two other Yamis.

"HEY!!" He yelled seeing that the two of them were once more making out.

"HELP!!!!!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Seth was sitting on a wooden stool reading a magazine. When he heard the yelling from the living room he cringed and started to talk to himself.

"It's okay Seth, they're not really here. You're all alone, just like you want to be. Everything's fine. You won't go in there and kill all of them in a horribly painful way. You will leave the not really here people alone. Think field of flowers... Field of flowers..."

"SETH! MY LOYAL HIGH PRIEST AND FRIEND!! SAVE ME FROM THIS FOUL DOMESTICATED BIRD OF DEATH!!!!!"

"Atemu I told you that giblets didn't have anything to do with sex. Why didn't you just take my word for it?" Yami just stared at Seth for a moment and the shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess its because I think that the word giblets sound sexy... NOW HELP ME, MY FRIEND!!"

"Atemu, first giblets dose not sound sexy, second I haven't been your friend since we that time we got really drunk." Yami gave him a blank stare.

"Seth, I got drunk a lot as the Pharaoh. Refresh my memory." Seth growled and twitched but managed to stop from attacking him by doing those stupid deep breathing exercises.

"The time that we both got drunk in your room and the next morning we woke up in bed with each other." At this Yami smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh, yeah I remember that... It was funnnnnnnn....." Seth glared over at him. The glare fest was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Seth, glad for the interruption, quickly answered it. It was the land lord.

"You people have to pay your utilities bills." He held out his hand, expectantly. "Well, pay up."

"...." Seth stared at his hand, then looked back up at him "We don't have the money right now..." He stopped for a moment. "We... we'll have it by the end of the week?" The land lord stared at him, annoyed, and then nodded.

"Fine. End of the week." And with that he left. Seth turned to the rest of the group.

"Everyone listen up." No one paid attention to him. "LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The other Yamis stopped what ever they were doing and looked over at the once high priest.

"Yes?"

"We need money."

"..." They all stared at him not saying a word.

"As in we need to get jobs."

"..."

"WE NEED TO GET JOBS! NOW!!!" They all stared at him.

"But we don't want to."

"It doesn't matter. You have to do it no matter what." The Yamis all still stared at him. Then they all went back to doing what ever they had been doing before that. Seth glared at them and then walked back into the kitchen to look in the paper for a job.

Yami Malik, Bakura, Bwin, and Yami were all sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for Seth to get back and get them food. Suddenly Seth burst into the room. All the other Yamis stared at him. Seth was wearing a suit, carrying a briefcase and talking on a cell phone.

"No! I said I wanted the case brief on my desk by morning. Yes I will be in court tomorrow.... Just tell them to wait. Oh I have to go." He hung up the phone and then turned to all the other Yamis. "What?"

"..................." The other Yamis stared at him. It was Yami that was the first to talk.

"You look sexy in that suit."

"........" Seth stared at him, looking really disgusted. "Hey... wait you people were all supposed to get jobs... I managed to become a lawyer without even going to law school the rest of you could probably get some mediocre job..." Bwin smiled at Seth, Bakura took a puff of what ever drug he happened to have with him, and YM did the face stretch thing.

"We thought that you were drunk when you said that."

"Well I thought that you were high..." Bwin smiled at him then.

"You think that about everyone Baku-chan." She said huggiling him. Seth raised an eyebrow, and was going to say something but then his cell phone stared to ring. He sighed and answered it. He started to walked off to the couch which doubled as his bed to do some work, but then he stopped and turned to the rest of them.

"I want you to all start looking for some jobs now. And I want you to have them by tomorrow or else I'm going to.... Well.... I'm not sure what I would do but I'd do something bad." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what a wonderful threat."

".... Shut up.... Asshole...."

The next day all of the Yamis, other than Seth who was of course at work and Malik, were sitting around the table.

"Were's Malik?" Bakura asked as he looked around. The other yamis stared at him, a blank look on each one of their faces. It was Yami that finally said something.

"Last I saw he was trying to shove the sofa out the window..." Bakura looked over at the empty space were the sofa was supposed to be.

"oh.... I was wondering why I was going to have to steal another couch."

"Yeah," Yami said as he shrugged his shoulders, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, "he said that it had something to do with his job, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt I'm not sure what his 'job' is." Bakura nodded slightly and started talking to Bwin about movies that he wanted to see. Suddenly, in the middle of him talking about 'Shaun of the Dead' (which I don't own.) Yami blurted out-

"Talking about jobs did you get one?" Bakura and Bwin looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding yes. Yami looked well.... Exceedingly pleased with this knowledge. "So what are they?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm a thief again, of course." he sighed. Yami blotted to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"YOU WERE A THIEF BEFORE WEREN'T YOU?!?!" Bakura and even Bwin gave him a look that clearly said 'no shit Sherlock.'

"Yeah... both me and Bwin were thieves before." Yami stared at them open mouthed for a moment.

"GASP (yes he said gasp, he didn't gasp he said it.) YOU BOTH WERE!?!?!? OHHH! I COMMAN YOU TO BOTH DIE!!!" The two stared at Yami, wondering if he was being serous or just joking about the dieing thing. "I AM YOUR PHARAOH!!! YOU MUST DO AS I SAY!! NOW DIE!!!"

"No."

"Oh... but .... But I am pharaoh...." Yami said in a quivering voice as he sat down. Bakura shook his head.

"No you're not, Yami. The Egypt that you knew died a long time ago...." Yami promptly begin to cry. Bakura shook his head in annoyance and Bwin sighed. Yami then, for no reason stopped crying.

"So Bwin what job did you get?" The raven haired woman stared at him for a moment before flashing him a fanged smile and shoving a vaguely head shaped bag behind her chair.

"I'm an assassin for the Full-blooded Vampire Prince of the city.... Aaaannnnnd anyone else who can pay my fee."

"Well, my job, if you wanted to know-" From Yami.

"Which we don't." From both Bwin and Bakura.

"Is I am a stripper/whore/prostitute/ho/hooker." Bakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"But aren't those last five things the, well, same thing?"

"No they're different names for completely different professions." Bakura looked over at Bwin who also lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

"No... they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Well... JUST LIKE YOUR FACE!!!" Bakura stared at him for a moment before saying anything.

"Yami... That made no sense..."

"Neither dose your face!" Bakura looked over at Bwin. The woman stood and Bakura did the same thing.

"Right... Yami we're going to go out and STEAL. See ya..." Yami suddenly started to hug the air.

"I wuv u air." He said as he huggled absolutely nothing. Bakura and Bwin looked at each other one more time and then ran out of the apartment.

Bakura and Bwin were exiting the apartment building when they found Malik. The yami was sitting on the awol sofa, which now had wheels, and glaring/doing the tong thing to random people that walked past. After he would glare/do the tong thing at them he would growl out something that you could just make out to be 'give me all your money or I'll follow you'. Bakura and Bwin stared at him as he did the same thing for the second time but... this time the person didn't give him money! Looking pissed, and not getting off the couch, Malik started to follow them by pulling himself along with his legs.

So Bakura and Bwin left to go steal because they wanted to and Malik followed a random person demanding money with one of Ryos Fat Bird rolling after him.

Aisha: well that's the story so far. If you didn't understand the Fat Bird you will later. I'm trying to figure out a way to put Ryos Fat Birds into the next chapter. You will understand. Anyway, please review for the story... See ya!!!


End file.
